


titanium and gold

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: (deafening applause), M/M, Marriage Proposal, if you're sappy and you know it clap your hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Spencer has a very important question.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	titanium and gold

Derek nuzzles his nose between Spencer's shoulder blades, the arm beneath Spencer's head already starting to lose blood flow. 

Spencer sighs, stroking the inside of Derek's wrist with his thumb. The muscles of his right leg tense and release, tense and release and Derek can hear him grinding his teeth. 

"What's going on, love?" he murmurs into Spence's striped pajamas.

He glances back at Derek for just a second. "Nothing's wrong. I'm nervous."

Derek rests a steady hand on his bicep. "What's freaking you out?"

Spencer's laugh is breathy and unsure. He inhales deeply and grabs hold of Derek's hand. He presses something small and round into his palm.

"Will you marry me?" he whispers.

Derek's jaw goes slack. He clutches the object, unmistakably a ring. "What?" he breathes. 

Spencer rolls over to face him, their noses nearly touching, and says again, eyes unbearably vulnerable, "Will you marry me?"

Derek smiles in awe. "Yes," he presses a kiss to Spencer's lips, "yes. _God_ , yes."

Spencer pulls back a few inches and lifts his head to let Derek take back his arm. He unfurls his hand to see a black band, an inlaid golden braid twisting around it. Narrow fingers take it from his palm and turn over his hand, ghosting a kiss over his knuckles before slipping the ring onto his finger.

Derek says nothing, marvelling at the cool metal and the sappy brown eyes fixed upon him. 

"I love you," Spencer says. 

Derek kisses him. "I love you, too."


End file.
